Warriors, Pineclans Last Hope
by zoeboo61
Summary: Rosekit, Redkit, and Reedkit might be Pineclans last hope to survive... with almost no warrior code, blood will shed, cats will die.
1. Allegianges

**Allegiances**

Breezeclan:

Leader: Bravestar- Big black tom with one blue eye and one green

Deputy: Smallnight- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Med Cat: Firetooth- Rust colored tom with blue eyes (Mentoring Hollypaw)

Senior Warriors:

Goldeneyes: Black tom with golden amber eyes with a white slash mark on his chest, former Shadeclan cat. (mentoring Whitepaw)

Nettlefoot- Brown she-cat with grass green eyes. (mentoring Crescentpaw)

Lionstorm- Tan tom with ice blue eyes

Whitefeather- White she-cat with purple eyes

Embermark- Slick cream colored she-cat

Tigerstripe- Brown tabby tom with back paws

Songheart- Black she-cat with purple eyes

Lilystream- Blueish/silver she-cat with icy blue eyes (mentoring Willowpaw)

Young Warriors:

Pureheart- Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat

Squirreltail- Orange she-cat with green eyes (mentoring Cloudpaw)

Swiftstrike- White tom, fastest runner in Breezeclan (mentoring Slippaw)

Thunderstrike- Brown tom with a white slash on his muzzle

Graystorm- Gray tom with one black hind paw

Gingerstep- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Shardfur- Black she-cat with hazel eyes

Oakstripe- Tan tom with gray splotches

Lilyfeather- White she-cat with black jaguar spots and icy blue eyes (mentoring Talonpaw)

Rockpelt- Gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Hollypaw- Black she-cat with amber greenish eyes (mentor is Firetooth)

Whitepaw- White tom with golden eyes (mentor Goldeneyes)

Crescentpaw- Black she-cat with a white crescent moon on her chest and brown eyes (mentor is Nettlefoot)

Talonpaw- Black tom with gray stripes and warm amber eyes, has thick claws (mentor is Lilyfeather)

Cloudpaw- White she-cat with a ragged gray heart shaped mark on her chest (mentor is Squirreltail)

Willowpaw- Tiny she-cat with light gray fur, bright blue eyes (mentor is Lilystream)

Queens:

Moontail- Black she-cat with a white tail tip and green, brown eyes, her mate is Goldeneyes, her kits are Foxkit and Lightkit

Featherstorm- White she-cat with ice blue eyes, mate is Lionstorm, kits are Shardkit, Hopekit, and Wishkit

Leopardfang- Spotted she-cat with ember eyes, mate is Thunderstrike, kits are Trustkit, Fallenkit, and Twigkit

Tigermark- Orange she-cat with a black muzzle, mate is Swiftstrike, kits are Leafkit, and Sharpkit

Kits:

Foxkit- Black tom with somewhat long muzzle with one amber eye and one brown

Lightkit- Black she-cat with a slash mark on her hind leg and brown eyes

Shardkit- Gray tom with blue eyes

Hopekit- Tan she-cat with blue eyes

Wishkit- White tom with green eyes

Trustkit- Brown she-cat with a slash mark on her muzzle

Fallenkit- Spotted she-cat with one eye

Twigkit- Brown tom with ember eyes

Leafkit- Tanish green she-cat with blue eyes

Sharpkit- Gray tom with hazel eyes

Duskkit- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Snakefang- Gray tom with orange eyes

Tawnyflame- Bright red she-cat with one white paw

Dogtooth- White tom with a scar on his muzzle (from a dog)

Brokenspirit- Black tom, doesn't have one paw due to a badger attack

Snowfern- White she-cat with a scar down one leg and brown eyes is kind to kits and queens

**Pineclan**

Leader: Gorsestar- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white front paws

Deputy: Badgerstripe- White and black tom with ember eyes

Med Cat- Dawnshadow- Black she-cat with gray paws and hazel eyes

Senior Warriors:

Tigerfur- Black tom with dark gray barely visible tiger stripes with blue eyes (mentoring Leapaw)

Lilycloud- Calico she-cat with green eyes

Birdwing- Gray she-cat with all white paws

Willowlight- Pure white she-cat with light gray eyes

Snowseeker- White she-cat with blue eyes, ginger stripes on hind legs

Young Warriors:

Roselight- Cream colored she-cat with rose colored paws, tail, and chest, and she has green eyes (Mentoring Breezepaw)

Echobreeze- Beautiful calico she-cat with blue eyes (Mentoring Bolderpaw)

Roseheart- White/cream colored she-cat with icy blue eyes

Lightningstep- Gray tom with a white underbelly

Embertail- Orange tom with hazel eyes

Genitalheart- Beautiful cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Leafpaw- light brown tabby she cat with white flower petal shaped marks on her body with brown eyes (mentor is Tigerfur)

Breezepaw- Black tom with orange eyes (mentor is Roselight)

Bolderpaw- Gray tom with green eyes (mentor is Echobreeze)

Queens:

Brokenheart- black sh-cat with broken left paw, blue eyes, her mate is Ember tail, her kits are Rosekit, Redkit, and Reedkit

Kits:

Rosekit- black she-cat with red eyes

Redkit- Dark orange/cream colored tom with green eyes

Reedkit- Fluffy black she-kit with bright yellow eyes and white belly

Elders:

Halfsight- Brown she-cat with very bad eye sight

Raventail- Black tom with one gray paw

**Streamclan**

Leader: Brightstar- White she-cat with ice blue eyes (Apprentice, Gingerpaw)

Deputy: Stormtalon- Dark grey tom with one white hind paw with green eyes

Med Cat: Blazestep- creamy she-cat with ginger paws, belly and yellow eyes (Apprentice, Honeypaw)

Senior Warriors:

Berryflash- cream and white she-cat with brown paws

Moonstorm- Gray she-cat with orange eyes (Mentoring Thornpaw)

Appleblossom- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Barkpelt- husky brown tom with amber eyes

Shadowfur- black tom with one white left paw and green eyes

Young Warriors:

Mapleclaw- white she-cat with one light brown paw and amber eyes (Apprentice Ocelotpaw)

Burntpelt- grey tom with darker flecks and yellow eyes

Heavyfur- large black tom with thick fur and blue eyes

Stormheart- big white tome with a grey chest

Apprentices:

Thornpaw- Gray and white tom with streaks of black in his pelt (mentor is Moonstorm)

Gingerpaw- pale ginger tom with blue eyes

Honeypaw- brown she-cat with a white tipped tail and green eyes

Ocelotpaw- golden tabby she-cat with black stripes

Queens:

Larchdapple- tawny she-cat with white tiped ears and blue eyes, her kits are Spirtkit and Ghostkit, her mate is Stormheart

Rosefang- ginger she-cat with large fangs and green eyes, her kit is Lavakit, her mate is Burtpelt

Kits:

Spirtitkit- white tom with grey belly and green eyes

Ghostkit- grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Lavakit- dark ginger tom with grey flecks and green eyes

Elders:

Mousepelt- matted old she-cat with brown fur

Brokenfang- slim grey tom with yellow eyes; broken teeth from a fight with a fox

Onestar- white and grey she-cat with green eyes; ear ripped off by a badger; oldest cat in clan

Wrinkledwhisker- ginger tom with blue eyes; always had wrinkled whiskers

**Shadeclan**

Leader: Sharpstar- giant black tom his tail, super long, sharp claws, and one green and one blue eye

Deputy: Silverleaf- Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Med Cat: Swirlfur- White she-cat with gray stripes on her legs

Senior Warriors:

Grayleaf- Gray she-cat with green eyes (mentoring Littlepaw)

Rockpelt- Gray tom with amber eyes

Badgertooth- Black tom with a white stripe down his back (mentoring Skypaw)

Tigerlily- white she-cat with golden streaks and green eyes

Young Warriors:

Swiftstrike- White tom, fastest runner in Shadeclan (mentoring Slippaw)

Starstriker- Black tom with one silver stripe from nose to tail tip and blue eyes

Apprentices:

Slippaw- Pure white tom, very clumsy. (Mentor is Swiftstrike)

Littlepaw- Very small tom with brown fur (mentor is Grayleaf)

Skypaw- Cloud white tom, ran away from Duskclan, doesn't know who his parents are unknown (mentor is Badgertooth)

Queens:

Sunfire- Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes, mate is Rockpelt, kits are Duskkit, Dawnkit, and Sparkkit

Reveriesoul- Calico she-cat with yellow eyes, mate is Badgertooth, kits are Flamekit, Reedkit, and Dipperkit

Kits:

Sparkkit- Black she-cat with a white chest, paw, and under belly, she has one green eye and one bright blind blue eye (Hollypaws best friend)

Dawnkit- Golden she-cat with oddly blue eyes

Flamekit- Flame point tom with blue eyes

Reedkit- Ginger tabby tom with hazel-brown eyes

Dipperkit- tortoiseshell she-cat with white with hazel-brown eyes

Elders:

Icetail- White she-cat

Softfur- Beautiful cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Redfoot- Orange tom with yellow eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rosekit yawned awake as she sat up, she looked over her shoulder and saw that her brother and sister, Reedkit and Redkit were still asleep.

"What are you doing up so early" Brokenheart, Rosekits mother mewed.

"Well, the best warriors wake up the earliest" Rosekit replied. Rosekits mother was a black she-cat with bright beautiful blue eyes. Rosekit was a little bit like her mother, only Rosekit had red eyes. No cat knew were they came from, her father, Embertail, had hazel eyes. Some cat say she was meant to be in the Dark Forest, others say it's a gift. Rosekit didn't like them at all, cats would stare at her for moons.

"Would you to fur balls be quite, I'm trying to sleep" Redkit muttered.

Rosekit narrowed her eyes. "Now Rosekit, keep your tail down and ear perked" Brokenheart instructed. "Now get your hind legs ready and.."

Rosekit pounced on Redkit, Redkit hissed in surprise as his sister hit him to the ground. "I am the leader of Pineclan!" Rosekit bellowed. Redkit squirmed under Rosekits paws.

"Not if Shadeclan is attacking!" Redkit threw Rosekit off and ran towards the entrance to the nursery. "Come on we must protect the clan!" Redkit leaped out of the nursery, Rosekit was at his heels.

Rosekit saw Snowseeker and lunged at her. "I got one!" Rosekit mewed happily. Rosekit nipped Snowseekers ear.

"Rosekit! Stop that!" Snowseeker hissed.

"Pineclan will never say mercy to Shadeclan! Never!" Rosekit batted Snowseeker to a corner. "Redkit! come here! I captured one!" Pride welled through Rosekit once Redkit came over and smiled.

"Oh you kits and nursery tales" Snowseeker started. "Believe anything you tell them"

Rosekit flattened her ears. "No! Raventail told us that Shadeclan warriors are the hardest to kill!" Rosekit puffed out her chest. "But you were easy"

"Oh Shadeclan warriors huh, well i guess you haven't heard of Dark Forest wearriors then" Rosekit pricked her ears.

"What are those?" Redkit asked.

Snowseeker curled her tail around her paws. "Well, the meanest, blood thirties warriors go there. The forbidden ones" Snowseeker said scornfully. "Only the bravest cats can kill them"

"Have you killed one?" Rosekit asked.

"Starclan no, I am terrified of them, and so should you" Snowseeker got closer to the kits. "I heard that Nightstar went there" She hissed.

"Who's Nightstar?!" Redkit asked in glee.

"Oh, Raventail hasn't told you, has he" Snowseeker grinned. "Well, Nightstar killed almost and kitty pet, rough, or another warrior he caught on his clans territory" Snowseeker lashed her white tail "He made Gorsestar loose a life, you know"

Rosekits jaw dropped. "What clan was he in?" She asked.

"Breezeclan" Snowseeker growled. "You can never trust them for your life" Snowseeker stood up. "I am glade to have told you about this, but my warrior duties are waiting. Don't get into any trouble, now run along"

Rosekit and Redkit ran back to the nursery giggling and whispering about the story of Nightstar.

"Hey" Reedkit sat up. "Where have you been" She yawned.

"With Snowseeker" Rosekit told Reedkit the whole story.

"Wow, he made Gorsestar lose a life?" Reedkit asked. Redkit nodded.

"Amazing huh" Redkit mewed.

Reedkit got close to the ground. "Maybe we should cheek on Breezeclan, you know, to see if they are causing trouble" Redkit nodded a million times, so did Rosekit until her neck started to hurt. "Alright, it is settled, we leave at moonhigh, sneak out and visit their camp!"

"I'm in" Rosekit mewed.

"Me to" Redkit grinned.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Reedkit knew it was almost moonhigh, almost time for them to spy on Breezeclan! Brokenheart laid down next to Reedkits brother and sister. Reedkit curled up into a ball and pretended to fall asleep.

Reedkit opened one eye and saw that her mother was asleep. "Redkit, Rosekit, wake up" Reedkit nudged them to their paws.

"What Reedkit" Redkit yawned.

"It's time we go" Reedkit whispered. Rosekit sat down and started to groom her paws. "Come on you two, don't make me go on my own" Reedkit whined.

"We wont, let me just get this other paw and we will go" Rosekit said between licks.

Once Rosekit was done grooming, they headed out of the camp.

"Reedkit, I'm scared" Whimpered Rosekit.

"Don't worry sis, i wont let anything touch you" Redkit promised. Rosekit let her fur lay flat on her pelt as they padded farther into the woods.

"Wow look!" Squeaked Reedkit. Below them was the Breezeclan camp. No cats were up, it was pitch black and cold.

"Come on!" Redkit raced down the hill and barged into the camp. Rosekit went in after him, followed by Reedkit.

"Stop right were you are!" a voice said. All three of the kits stopped walking and started to shake. "Who are you? What are you doing on Breezeclan territories" The voice hissed.

Reedkit took a step forward. "Show yourself coward!" She growled. A small kit came out of the shadows. He was a black tom with a really long muzzle.

"I am Foxkit, soon to be leader of Breezeclan. Shardkit, Duskkit, Fallenkit, Leafkit! Get over here! Look at what i found!" Foxkit whispered. Out of the shadows four kits appeared.

"Who are they?" said a Tanish she-cat.

"I don't know Leafkit. Who are you guys?" Foxkit mewed.

Rosekit stepped forward. "I am Rosekit, that is Redkit, and the black one is Reedkit"

"Nice to meet you!" Said a gray tom.

"Shardkit, we don't know these cats, they could be here for spying" Said a spotted she-cat. There was something wrong with the she-cat, she only had one eye.

"Nonsense Fallenkit, they seem nice!" Leafkit said with glee.

"Well i don't know them, either you three leave or i will report you to Bravestar" Fallenkit hissed.

"Oh yea" Reedkit challenged.

Fallenkit narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, i will"

"stop it you two!" Rosekit and Shardkit said at he same time. Rosekit looked into Shardkits eyes, they were beautiful blue.

"Wow, your eyes are red" Shardkit examined. Rosekit looked away. "No no, I like them" Shardkit smiled.

"I don't like them here, be gone you flea-bitten fur balls!" A brown tom said.

"I agree Dustkit" Fallenkit growled.

"Hey now, let all be nice. No one did anything wrong" Leafkit murmured. Leafkit curled her tiny tail over her paws and smiled at the Pineclan kits.

"Leafkit! Are you crazy!? We don't know anything about these kits. What clan their in. Where they came from. Why their here. Etc!" Dustkit wailed.

"We are from Pineclan, we came from Pineclan, and were here because we heard a story" Reedkit mewed.

"A story, what stor-" Shardkit was cut off by a large toms voice.

"What in the name of Starclan is going on!?" A low voice hissed.

"Get out of here!" Shardkit warned. "Before Smallnight sees you!" Shardkit shoved the three kits into a corner with brambles. Rosekit winced in pain when one hit her in the side. Shardkit flicked his tail meaning for her to be quiet.

"What are you kits doing out here so late?" Smallnight asked.

"Oh you know, just catching a breeze, it's really warm in the nursery" Leafkit mumbled. all of the kits nodded in agreement but Fallenkit. Shardkit nudged her and she started to nod.

"Well, as long as you get back in the nursery and don't leave the camp, it's fine" Smallnight turned around and padded away. Rosekit let out her breath that she held in. Smallnigh whipped around and padded back to the kits. Shardkit mouthed out the words "Go"

Rosekit ran out of the camp with the litter mates at her heels. Rosekit looked back and saw that Shardkit was talking to Smallnight.

"OUCH!" Rosekit squealed as she ran into a tree, Reedkit and Redkit slowed their paces.

"You ok Rosekit?" Reedkit asked.

Rosekit nodded. "Keep moving" Rosekit ran again, this time she didn't look back.

**I know this ones short, but it was good, right? Please tell me if you would like me to add anything! Review me peebles, i would love to hear your opinion. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rosekit kept on giggling about Shardkit and how he saved them.

"I just can't believe that he helped us that easily" Rosekit purred. "Maybe the story about Nightstarwasn't real, and Snowseeker just wanted to scare us" Rosekit mewed.

"Uh guys" Reedkit murmured.

"Well if she was lying to us about it, then why did we go all the way there?" Redkit muttered.

"Rosekit, Redkit"

"Because we believed her at first" Rosekit replied to Redkit.

"YOU GUYS!" Reedkit hissed. Rosekit and Redkit ears perked. "I have no idea where we are" Reedkit confessed. Rosekits mouth dropped, Redkits eyes widened.

"I thought you said you knew the way back!" Rosekit wailed.

"I did, but i couldn't remember with you to blabbing in my ear" Reedkit growled. Redkit got lower to the ground.

"W-were lost, cold, hungry" Redkit sighed.

Rosekits lip quivered. "Mama!" Rosekit yowled. "Anyone! Please help!" Rosekit screamed.

Redkit shut her jaw. "Do you want to be crow-food" He hissed. Rosekit shook her head. "Then be quite and let me lead" Redkit went to the front and sniffed the air. "Hmph, nothing" He mewed.

"Stop right were you are, kits" A sweet voice said. "Who are you? Where did you come from" the voice asked.

"I-I am Redkit, she is R-Reedkit, and o-over there i-is R-Rosekit" Redkit shivered.

"I am not threat" The voice said. "My name is Tigerlily, what clan are you from?"

"P-Pineclan" Rosekit mewed.

"Oh my, Pineclan. Badgertooth, can i please kill them?" A low scornful voice said.

"No Skypaw, Gorsestar could give us anything we want for these kits" Badgertooth murmured. Tigerlily padded out from the shadows, she was a beautiful white she-cat with golden streaks down her flank.

"Indeed she will" Tigerlily picked up Rosekit by her scruff.

"Help!" Rosekit screamed. Rosekit squirmed in Tigerlilys jaws.

"Let go of my sister!" Redkit hissed, he jumped at Tigerlily, only to be knocked aside by Skypaw. Redkit landed with a _Thud._

"Redkit!" Reedkit squealed. Skypaw picked her up. "Let go of my you flea-bitten fox dug!" Reedkit snarled.

Badgertooth picked up Redkit and padded away. "You know what, your name shouldn't be Badgertooth, it should be Badgerheart! Because you have none!" Redkit teased.

Redkit squirmed and squirmed. Something on his scruff got lose. Redkit landed on the ground and ran. "I will come back for help!" Redkit yowled while he was running. Redkit didn't look back, he was to focused on the trail ahead of him.

**Bwhahaha cliff hangers, got to love them ^.^ well this idea came from MoonbeamMidnight so thank you for that! thank you my peebles for all the reviews and keep them coming, i need to know if Redkit makes it or not!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rosekit could feel Tigerlilys teeth dig into her scruff. Rosekit looked over and saw Badgertooth hanging his head. Rosekit manged a grin, Redkit _had _to save them. If he didn't, Rosekit and her sister would be dead.

"You let the kit slip from your jaws. You let him get away. You didn't even chase after him!" Tigerlily hissed. Badgertooth hung his head lower.

"At least I did as i was told" Skypaw growled. Skypaw flicked his tail in pride and took the lead.

"R-Reedkit" Rosekit murmured. "Are we going to live?" Reedkit shrugged as she closed her eyes. A tear fell from Reedkit cheek, she sniffled and opened her eyes back up.

Rosekit tried to hang her head, but a flea-bitten mouse brain had her scruff. "Would you just let us go? We have done nothing wrong" Rosekit said calmly. Tigerlily just grunted as she walked on.

XXxxxXX

Redkit ran threw the forest in desperate need of help. He ran and ran until his legs got tired, he slowed his pace. _No_ a voice inside his head mewed. _You must save your sisters, they need you now more than ever. _Those words of wisdom rang though Redkits head as he pushed on, running faster each step.

Redkit ran into a clan camp, he didn't know what one, he didn't care.

"Help!" Redkit yowled. "Shadeclan! My sisters! Help!"

"Calm down" A tan tom mewed. "Who are you?"

"Not enough time!" Redkit wailed. "My sisters are trapped by Shadeclan warriors. You need to help them!" Redkit wined.

The toms ears perked. "I must tell Bravestar" The tom ran off. Redkit could hear murmuring among the clan.

"Pest" A high pitched cat mumbled. "Redkit, it's me, Shardkit" Redkit sighed in re-leaf and went over to his friend. "Whats the matter?" Shardkit asked.

Redkit lowered his head, he flattened his ears and braced for the worst. "Rosekit and Reedkit have been captured" Shardkit gasped. "I tried to help them, i really did, but there where Shadeclan warriors" A tear fell from Redkits muzzle.

"R-Rosekit. S-shes captured?" Shardkits face got red, not blood red, but so red that Redkit thought his head was going to fall off. "THEY TOOK HER!" Shardkit screamed. "I WILL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM UNTIL THEY ARE NO LONGER A CLAN!" Shardkits tail bristled.

A pelt brushed against Redkits pelt, he looked over and saw Leafkit. "It's not your fault" She said calmly. "You couldn't have seen it coming"

"But i should have protected them! I am their brother! i should have been there and fought the warriors.." Redkit let another tear fall.

"Don't make a seen kit" A voice growled. "Your making yourself look weak" Redkit turned and saw a brown tabby with jet black paws.

"Who are you?" Redkit asked.

"I should say the same for you" He hissed back.

"Alright Whitefeather, Pureheart, Squirreltail, Nettlefoot, Lionstorm, Tigerstrip, and Smallnight, we are going to Shadeclan camp. The rest stay here and guard" A black tom announced.

Shardkit leaped up. "Bravestar, what about me?"

Bravestar padded to Shardkit. "Well little one, we need someone to guard the camp, watch the queens and elders for us. And just between me and you, keep an eye on Rockpelt for me" Bravestar winked at Shardkit, then looked at Redkit. His expression got intense. "Who were the cats you saw?" He asked.

"T-Tigerlily, Skypaw, and... and..." Redkit thought. "And Badgertooth" He remembered.

"What about Graystar?" Shardkit asked. Redkit knew who Graystar was. He was the Shadeclan leader. He was fierce, big, and scary.

"We wont need to worry about him" Bravestar mewed. "Redkit, will you come with us to find your sisters?" He asked. Redkit nodded. He would do anything for his sisters. "Then lets go"

Redkit tried to keep up with the warriors, they were _so_ fast. "Need a lift?" A white she-cat asked. Redkit shook his head. He lifted off his heels until he felt like he was flying. Redkit grinned. He was running so fast, he caught up to Bravestar.

"Well look at you" Bravestar breathed as they ran together. For once, Redkit felt happy. A different clan felt like his family. Bravestar acted like a father to him.

Redkit pelted in front of Bravestar. Redkit couldn't help it. He was so happy, his feet felt as if they weren't there.

"Stop!" The white she-cat yowled. Every cat whipped around. There, in front of Redkit was a dead body. Not just any dead body. It was Leafkits. Her pelt shimmered in the moonlight as Redkit padded shaking to her.

"L-Leafkit" Redkit dropped his head into her pelt. To many tears had been shaded this day. Redkits tears fell onto Leafkits pelt over and over again. "I-I will miss you, my beautiful friend" Redkit felt a lump in his throat as he said those words.

"Oh look who came back" A low growl said. Redkit turned around. A blood stained jaw was close to Redkit. He looked up and saw Badgertooth.

**Sorry peebles, this one was short :\ i didn't have a lot of ideas, please send in more! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Redkit shivered at first. Then he felt anger rise up in him. Badgertooth smiled a sly grin.

"Not what you were expecting when you came for your poor, poor sisters" He sneered.

Redkit bristled. "To be honest, i was hoping you would be dead under my leaders claws" Redkit growled.

"Now, now. Your leader is as weak as a mouse" Badgertooth held up an unsheathed paw. "And, i just might have to kill her. You know, to help the clans, it would be better off without her" Badgertooth lashed out at Redkit with his unsheathed paw.

"No!" Bravestar jumped in front of Redkit and took the blow to the neck. Blood oozed out.

Smallnights jaw dropped. "Breezeclan!" She hissed. "Attack!" All of the Breezeclan warriors leaped at Badgertooth.

"Shadeclan warriors! Attack!" Shadeclan warriors busted from the trees. Redkit spotted a slick she-cat fighting Pureheart. It was Tigerlily.

Redkit ran to Pureheart and swiped his claws at Tigerlily. Tigerlily jumped back and lunged at Pureheart, ignoring Redkit. Pureheart threw Tigerlily off and raked her claws down Tigerlilys back.

"Arg!" Tigerlily skewered away, then she turned around, spotting Redkit.

"Run!" Pureheart nudged him. "Go! It's what Bravestar would've wanted! Go!" Redkit ran. He spotted a tree and started to climb.

"Get back here you little twerp!" Tigerlily sank her claws into the same tree. She grabbed Redkits hind leg. "Time for you to join Bravestar!" Tigerlilys grip loosed.

"Not while I'm here" Pureheart dragged Tigerlily off the tree. She clawed Tigerlilys flank and bit her tail.

Redkit climbed up the tree until he was at the top. He thought, then it hit him. He jumped from his branch and onto another. He repeated it until he was below the Shadeclan camp.

"So what are we going to do with the kits?" A small voice asked. Redkit perked his ears.

"We will wait until Gorsestar comes so we can kill her, then the kits" Redkit knew that voice, it was Skypaws.

Redkit remembered what his mother taught Rosekit. He flexed his shoulders, lowered himself to the ground and... Rekit jumped onto Skypaws back. Skypaw jumped in surprise. Redkit held onto him.

"Get it off!" Skypaw squealed. Redkit put his wight to one side until Skypaw fell over. Redkit bolted.

"Reedkit! Rosekit! Where are you?" Redkit yowled.

"Redkit, is that you?" Rosekits voice echoed in a den.

Redkit ran to them. "Thank Starclan your alright!" Redkit purred. He looked at them both and saw they had scratches on their muzzles and bite marks on their legs.

"Come on lets get out of here" Redkit, Rosekit, and Reedkit ran to the camp exit. None of them looked back at the Shadeclan camp.

**I am sorry peebles that this took me so long to make. I lost the file and had to restart :'( But here it is. All ready, and stuff. Please review, i need more ideas! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

It has been five moons seance the Shadeclan incident. Rosekit knew that today was the day that Reedkit, Redkit, and her would be apprentices. Rosekit looked into her mothers eyes. Pride welled into them.

"I can't believe today is the day" Brokenheart murmured, she nudged Rosekit with her muzzle. Rosekit returned it with a lick.

"I am seven moons old mother. I can't wait!" Rosekit mewed enthusiastically. Redkit came up to them.

"It's time" He squeaked.

"Let all cat old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the High Ledge for a clan meeting" Gorsestar yowled. All of the cats met beneath the ledge and waited.

"Today we will have three knew apprentices. Reedkit, step forward" Reedkit took a step forward, her fuzzy hair going all over the place. Redkit almost giggled at the sight. "Reedkit, do you swear by Starclan to be loyal to your clan. Help them when needed, and stay by the warrior code?" Gorsestar murmured.

Reedkit shifted her paws. "I do"

"Then by the powers of Starclan, until you earn you warrior name, you will be none as Reedpaw. Snowseeker, please step forward" The white she-cat did as she was told. "You have done well with Genitalheart, will you take Reedpaw as your apprentice?" Snowseeker nodded and padded up to Reedpaw and touched noses with her.

"Redkit, step forth" Gorsestar bellowed. Redkit puffed out his chest and took a step forward. "Redkit, do you swear by Starclan to be loyal to your clan. Help them when needed, and stay by the warrior code?" Gorsestar asked.

Redkit nodded. "I do"

"Then by the powers to Starclan, until you earn your warrior name, you will be none as Redpaw. Birdwing, please step forward" Birdwing took a step forward. "It has been awhile seance you have taken on an apprentice, will you take Redpaw as your apprentice?"

"Yes" Bridwing mewed softly. She padded up to Redpaw and touched noses with him.

"Rosekit, step forth" Rosekit hardly heard her leaders voice. With her chin high, she padded forward. "Rosekit, do you swear by Starclan to be loyal to you clan. Help them when needed, and stay by the warrior code?" Gorsestar asked.

"I do" Rosekit mewed lightly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, until you earn you warrior name, you will be none as Rosepaw. Willowlight, step forth" The gray eyed she-cat glanced at Rosepaw and took a step forth. "You have done well with Lightningstep, it is time for you to take another apprentice, will you take Rosepaw as yours?" Gorsestar mewed.

"I suppose" Willowlight padded to Rosepaw and touched noses with her.

"Reedpaw! Redpaw! Rosepaw!" The cats cheered.

**Ok peebles, they are apprentices now, all i need to do is get their warrior names. So please hit that review button and send out those names! Thanks peebles!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Redpaw looked over his shoulder and saw that Reedpaw was talking to Snowseeker. Redpaw padded to Birdwing and sat down.

"So" He began. "Do you teach me how to hunt, or, show me the territories, or, what" Redpaw asked.

"Hold up fluffy" Birdwing mewed. "Let me finish my mouse"

"Don't call me fluffy, bird brain" Redpaw mumbled.

"What did you just say!?" Birdwing rounded up on Redpaw. "What did you just call me?"

"I hba, bwadaba, uh.." Redpaw was trying to say 'i called you bird brain' but those words came out of his mouth instead.

"Don't you 'I hba. bwadabd' me. I am your mentor. Show some respect fluffy" Birdwing finished off her mouse and padded to the gorse tunnel. "You coming?" She asked. Redpaw made a sly grin as he padded after her.

"Goodbye Redpaw!" Redpaw looked over his shoulder and saw Rosepaw waving at him. He flicked his tail to show her that he heard.

Once Redpaw and Birdwing were at the sand hollow, Birdwing pinned him to the ground. "So you were thinking that you were stronger then me huh. Think again fluffystar" Birdwing murmured.

'But i- i never- oh come on your- this isn't fair" Redpaw spat.

"Umm fluffy, use your words, you sound like a Streamclan apprentice going under water" Birdwing teased.

Redpaw threw her off and pinned her. "What were you saying about who was the strongest" Redpaw smirked.

"How did you- but your just a-" Birdwing stared at him astonished.

"Now, now. use your words" Redpaw mewed. Birdwing kicked him off and Redpaw sailed into a tree. He landed with a _thump. _

"Oh great Starclan. Redpaw! You ok?" Birdwing yowled.

"Fine!" Redpaw grunted. Redpaw felt the Earth shake beneath his paws. He tasted the air for scents. Redpaw looked at Birdwing horrified. She had the same look.

"Get to camp and warn the others!" Birdwing hissed. Redpaw bolted for the trees. The sand hollow wasn't far from camp, thank Starclan.

Once Redpaw reached the camp, he meant to do a awesome entrance to warn his clan mates. instead he tripped over his paw, making him do a summer salt into the camp. Rosepaw burst out laughing. Reedkit was giggling to.

"No time for fun!" Redpaw bellowed. "Shadeclan are invading!"

"Their what!" Badgerstripe, the clan deputy, growled. "Get Gorsestar" Just then Gorsestar appeared from her den.

"I heard" She mewed. "Tigerfur, and Lilycloud, guard the nursery. Halfsight, Raventail can you fend for youselfs?" Gorsestar asked the elders. They both nodded. "Alright good. Roseheart, Embertail, and Snowseeker, you three guard the entrance" All three of them nodded and ran off. "Everyone else, be prepared for a fight of your life! The Shadeclan warriors give no mercy!"

Redpaw went into a fighting position. Then he wondered if Birdwing was alright. Maybe he should go after her and help. No, he knew she was strong and well capable of handling it herself.

Redpaw braced for the worst when the Shadeclan warriors started pouring in. Redpaw recognized Tigerlily and Badgertooth. Redkit busted into a run, straight for Tigerlily. He reared up and slashed her flank with his hind paws. He whipped around and clawed her muzzle then pinned her to the ground.

Redpaw had no idea were those moves came from. It just felt so powerful and his body did the work, not him.

Redpaw didn't think and sunk his claws into Tigerlilys neck. The beautiful she-cats body went limp under Redpaws paws. Redpaw gasped and staggered back, he looked around the fighting cats. No one had seen. Redpaw padded away from the body. Rosepaw ran to him.

"Redpaw! Help!" Rosepaw ran behind Redpaw. Redpaws eyes widened once he saw the tabby that was chasing her. The gray tom had blue eyes, it scorned through Redpaw. The tom rammed into Redpaw with no problem. Redpaw hissed and tried to squirm out of the tom reach; it was no use. The tom pinned him and opened his jaw for a final kill.

"No!" Rosepaw slammed into the tom and bit down on his leg. The tom yowled in pain. He ran off as Redpaw looked at his sister in amazement.

"Wow, that was aweso-" Redpaw was cut off by a terrible screech. Redpaw ran in the direction it came from and found Roseheart laying limp in the center of the clearing.

"No!" Badgerstripe ran to his mates side. He glared up at the black tom that did it. The tom grinned and lunged at Badgerstripe. Badgerstripe hit the tom to the side and claw his back all the way down to the spine. The tom yowled, but Badgerstripe wasn't finished. Badgerstripe bit down into the toms neck. Blood oozed down. The tom made a gargling sound before his body went limp.

"Starstriker!" A gray she-cat slipped from the crowd. "H-how could you" The she-cat snarled at Badgerstripe. The she-cat claws his neck until Badgerstripes body fell to the ground. Redpaw lunged at the she-cat, hooking his claws onto her scruff he flung her across the clearing.

"Redpaw!" Gorsestars yowl rose from the fighting cats. "Go to Streamclan and Breezeclan! Tell them we need help!" Gorsestars voice was cut off when a tom hit her to the ground. Redpaw ran out of the cluster of fighting cats and broke through the gorse tunnel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Reedpaw ran through the fighting cats with rage. She knew her clan was losing. Redpaw ran by her. _Where in the name of Starclan is he going? _She thought. _Probably got scared and ran off. _She guessed.

Reedpaw darted to the entrance of the camp. She saw Snowseeker and ran to her. "Need help?" Reedpaw asked.

"Yes, thank you" Snowseeker replied. They fought together against a large tom. He had white fur and was extremely fast.

"Swiftstrike! Help!" A tom ran towards the tom that Reedpaw and Snowseeker were fighting. Reedpaw looked behind the tom and saw Lilycloud at the toms heels. Swiftstrike grunted and pushed Reedpaw and Snowseeker to the ground. He ran over to the tom and batted Lilycloud. Reedpaw saw Lilycloud fall to the ground and the tom that was running clawed her underbelly. Lilycloud shrieked in pain as blood welled down her pelt. Reedpaw ran to the tom. He was an apprentice, he had a white pelt. Reedpaw slammed him into the ground and dug her claws into his chest.

"Slippaw!" Swiftstrike tried to run to Slippaw but Lilycloud and Snowseeker had him pinned.

"Finish him off Reedpaw!" Lilycloud snarled. Reedpaw looked into the apprentices eyes and saw fear.

"No! Don't! I beg of you! Let my son go!" Swiftstrike yowled. Reedpaw looked at Swiftstrike and saw the same thing that was in his sons eyes, fear. Reedpaw hesitated. She had never killed at cat before. Maybe it was time to change that. Reedpaw tried to dig her claws into his neck. But she couldn't bring herself to it.

"Reedpaw, what are you doing? Finish him!" Snowseeker growled in outrage. Reedpaw couldn't bring herself to do it. "So be it. Lilycloud can you hold him down?" Lilyclound nodded. "Good, Reedpaw move" Snowseekers scornful voice made Reedpaw flinch. Reedpaw got off of the apprentice, he tried to scrabble away. Snowseeker dug her claws into his foreleg and threw him down again. "No no, your not going anywhere" She clawed his flank, he moaned in pain. Swiftstrike winced as he saw his son like that.

"Stop" Reedpaws voice echoed in the forest. Snowseeker looked up at her. "Put him down, right now, or i will have your tail" She hissed.

"What has gotten into you lately? First no killing, now your defending. It is you or him" Snowseeker growled. It sent shivers up her spine, but she held her ground.

"Me" Reedpaw mewed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Rosepaw fought a she-cat with blood stained claws. The she-cat bit into Rosepaws leg, Rosepaw winced in pain and threw the tabby she-cat off. With claws unsheathed Rosepaw charged at the she-cat. The she-cat ran full speed at Rosepaw. Rosepaw slid under the she-cat and clawed her under belly. The she-cat ran off yowling as blood spilled a trail behind her. Rosepaw purred in delight. She was just watching the rest of the warriors and copying their moves.

Suddenly, a great force threw her off her paws and she landed in the dirt. "Ugh.." Rosepaw moaned. She looked up and saw a silver she-cat starring into her eyes. Rosepaw scrambled to her paws and bared her teeth.

"Now, i don't want to fight. Just to talk" The she-cat murmured in a sweet voice. "Who was your father? Embertail? Well that wont do. I am going to kill him in front of you"

Rosepaw pinned her ears to the back of her head. "Not if i can help that" Rosepaw spat.

That she-cat purred. "As you wish" The she-cat dipped under Rosepaw and bit into Rosepaws under belly. Rosepaw squealed. She threw off the she-cat and ran.

"Rosepaw!" Rosepaw turned her attention to her father. Embertail ran into the she-cat. "You will never hurt that apprentice, Sliverleaf. Never!" Embertail pinned Sliverleaf to the ground and pinned her. Sliverleaf grinned. Embertail looked confused. Then out of the corner of Rosepaws eyes she saw a huge black tom jumping at her father.

"Embertail! Look ou-" Rosepaws warning didn't make it in time. The tom grabbed Embertail by his scruff. Sliverleaf got up and padded to him. Rosepaw tried to run forward to her father but a white apprentice tom held her back.

"Oh my" Sliverleaf meowed. "Great timing Jawstar" Sliverleaf turned her head to the tom that was holding up Embertail.

"As always. And has for you Skypaw, good job holding the fur-ball down. I can't wait for her to watch this" Jawstar muttered in a voice that shocked Rosepaw. The voice sounded like nails on a chock board. It sounded like a dead cat, yowling to his death. Rosepaw looked at her father, then at Jawstar. Her eyes said mercy. Jawstar made a crooked smile across his face.

Jawstar unsheathed one claw and brought it to her fathers neck. He did a grin. Rosepaw felt a tear fall down her cheek. She tried to wiggle free, but Skypaws grip held her down. "Please, don't" Rosepaw croaked. "Have me instead" Rosepaw hung her head.

Jawstar made a clicking sound. "No. I will have you after" He said coldly. Rosepaws stomach did a summer-salt. She felt like she was going to barf.

Jawstar held up the claw higher onto Embertails neck. "Rosepaw. Tell Reepaw and Redpaw i love them. Tell them i am sorry i have failed them as a father" A tear trickled down Embertails cheek. "And tell Brokenheart that i loved her dearly, until dawn and dust. And remember Rosepaw. I will be waiting for you in Starclan. Tell that to your brother, sister, and mother as well" Embertail hung his head.

Rosepaw busted out crying. She couldn't help it. Jawstar slit Embertail neck. Blood fell over and over again as Embertails body went limp. Rosepaw screamed and yowled.

"Now it;s your turn. Pretty" Jawstar dropped Embertails body and padded toward Rosepaw.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

Redpaw ran and didn't dare look back. He ran through a bramble bush and still pushed on. The thorns in his pelt stung with pain as he kept running. Redpaw had a thorn in his pad as he bolted threw the forest. Redpaw shut his eyes in the pain.

Redpaws ears perked once he heard pounding of paws on the hard ground. Redpaw looked over his shoulder and saw Birdwing running for her life. "Oh my Starclan" Redpaw muttered once he saw Streamclan warriors pelting behind Birdwing.

"What in the name of Starclan did you do to tick them off!?" Redpaw yowled. He saw that Birdwing was a little out of breath.

"I-" She kept on gasping. "I clawed-" Gasp "I clawed the-" gasp "I clawed the leader" She gasped out at last.

"Why would yo do that!" Redpaw bellowed.

"er-" gasp. "I accidentally clawed him because of-" gasp "Because of a Shadeclan warrior was-" gasp "trying to kill me" Redpaw could see Birdwings sides heaving.

Redpaw looked forward on his path to Breezeclan and narrowed his eye. "Just follow me" Redpaw told Birdwing. She nodded and ran beside Redpaw.

Once the Breezeclan camp was in sight, Redpaw barged threw the barrier. A tom knocked him off his paws and growled at him. "Tigerstripe" Redpaw breathed. "It's me, Redpaw, from Pineclan" Tigerstripe nodded and got off of Redpaw and helped him up.

"Sorry" Tirgerstripe mewed.

"I must talk to Bravestar" Redpaw gasped. Oh great now he was gasping.

"Bravestar is sick. You will have to do with me" Tigerstripe murmured.

"Our clan is being attacked by Streamclan and Shadeclan" Redpaw wailed. "Please help us!"

Tigerstripe nodded again and turned his back on Redpaw. "Nettlefoot, Lionstorm, Embermark, Pureheart, Gingerstep, Goldeneyes, Whitepaw, Shardpaw, Foxpaw, and Lightpaw will come to Pineclan to help. All the others stay here and guard"

Shardpaw padded up to Redpaw. "Hey" He murmured. "Wheres Rosekit?" He asked.

"Rose_paw _and she is battling with Shadeclan" Redpaw spat. "And your an apprentice"

"Yup" Shardpaw said proudly.

"Shardpaw! Redpaw! come on!" Tigerstripe yowled. Redpaw and Shardpaw ran to Tigerstripe.

The warriors and apprentices ran threw the forest as the set track for Redpaws home.


	12. Chapter 12

**I messed up XD i ment to say Snowseeker was fighting Reedpaw and that Birdwing was running with Redpaw... oops. i fixed it though XD**

**Chapter 11**

Rosepaw had tears falling from her cheeks in the sight of her father dead. She hung her head and prepared for the worst.

"Rosepaw!" A mew echoed through the camp. Rosepaw couldn't make out who it was. Rosepaw could see that Silverleaf and Jawstar had heard it to.

"Go and make sure no one comes near me" Jawstar hissed in gritted teeth. Silverleaf nodded and padded off.

"Rosepaw!" The voice echoed again, but it was closer.

"I'm here!" Rosepaw yowled. "I'm right here! Help! Please!" Rosepaw uttered.

"Shut up" Jawstar leaned closer to her. "No one will hear you" Jawstar raised a unsheathed paw and brought it down on Rosepaws neck. Rosepaws sight got blurry. She feel and blacked out.

"Rosepaw!" Shardpaw ran through Sliverleaf, followed by Redpaw. Shardpaw stopped and looked down at Rosepaw. Tears streamed down his face like a waterfall. "Get her to help NOW" Shardpaw gazed up at Jawstar. "I will deal with him"

Redpaw grabbed Rosepaws scruff and dragged her away. Shardpaw looked back at Rosepaw one more time before facing Jawstar.

"Your brave" Jawstar hissed. "But not brave enough"

"I may not be brave, I may not be fast, i may not be strong. But. I am smart" Shardpaw flicked his tail and Breezeclan warriors piled on top Jawstar. Jawstar leaped up onto a high rock.

"This isn't over!" With those words Jawstar climbed up the rocks and ran away. Shardpaw spat at him one last time and ran back to Rosepaw.

"is she alright?" Shardpaw asked Dawnshadow, the Pineclan Med Cat.

"She is badly hurt. It is hard to tell if she will live" Dawnshadow whispered. Shardpaw barried his muzzle into Shardpaws flank. Salty tears fell into her pelt. Shardpaw nuzzled Rosepaw.

"Come on. wake up!" Shardpaw nuzzled her again. "Don't leave me.."


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok i just want my peebles to know that i was on VK at Hawaii. Great place btw. So i didn't leave you, i didn't abandon you, i am still here with the story. It won't end until everyone is happy 8D**

**Chapter 12**

Redpaw carried his sisters blood soaked body into Dawnshadows den. Shardpaw trailing in after him. "Is she going to die? Will she live?!" Shardpaw kept asking the same questions over and over again. "Are you sure sh-"

"Shardpaw! SHUT UP!" Redpaw finally snarled.

"I don't know if she will live with that wound in her neck.. I am sorry Redpaw, i will do what i can" Dawnshadow whispered. Redpaw nodded. As if he understood anything she was talking abut.

Shardpaw flattened his ears and sat down in a corner. Tears slipping from his eyes. "Wait why are you crying? I'm her brother" Redpaw felt tears coming.

Shardpaws body teased. He lifted his head and whipped it around to face Redpaw. "You want to know why i am crying?" Shardpaw bared his teeth and ran up to Redpaw. "Are you that dumb? I am crying because i got here to late! I am crying because no one else will, not even her own brother! Are you kidding me when you ask why i am crying! I am crying because i love her!" Shardpaw padded back to Rosepaw. "I am cryng because i will miss her. Because i am the one that cares. I am her mate" Shardpaw laid down next to Rosepaw, he wrapped his tail around her and nuzzled her.

Redpaw shrank back. Shardpaw was right. He cared for her, he loved her. And Redpaw didn't even shed a tear when his sister dies. How cold blooded was he?

Redpaw ran out of the Med den and into the battle. He looked around for his mother and didn't see her. Was she dead? What about his father? Was he ok? Redpaw searched for them. He looked in the deputy den for his father. Nothing. He looked in the nursery for his mother. She was there. "Brokenheart!" Redpaw ran to her.

"What is the matter?" She asked.

"Rosepaw is dead" Redpaw hung his head. "And i don't know where Embertail is"

"Where is Rosepaw?" Brokenheart asked. Redpaw told her and Brokenheart ran for the nursery.

"Rosepaw?!" Brokenheart winced once she saw her daughter. Shardpaw looked up at her and bristled.

"Who are you?" He growled.

"Our mother" Redpaw huffed once he came into the den. Shardpaw relaxed. Dawnshadow told Brokenheart everything.

"Shardpaw!" Lionstorm poked his head into the Med den. "Are you alright?"

"Fine dad, what is it?"

"I need help wit-" Lionstorm hit the ground. On top of him was Jawstar. Jawstar grinned and sunk his claws into Lionstorms neck.

"DAD!" Shardpaw leaped at Jawstar. Jawstar stepped aside and claw Shardpaws flank. Shardpaw hit the ground.

"I told you, this wasn't over" Jawstar got off of Lionstorm and padded into the clearing. "Shadeclan warriors get back to camp!" Jawstar announced. The Shadeclan warriors retreated. Gorsestar padded into the Med den and looked down at Rosepaw.

"We need help" Gorsestar begged.

"I think i can help" Firetooth, the Breezeclan Med cat mewed. He padded up to Dawnshadow. "I am sorry for your loss" He whispered into her ear. Dawnshadow nodded and looked at Rosepaw.

"She will heal on her own" Dawnshadow murmured. "Until then i must help the others" Dawnshadow and Firetooth padded away to the wounded. Leaving Shardpaw and Redpaw to look after their loved ones.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

Reedpaw stood by Slippaw. She could feel him shaking. Reedpaw nudged him a little to comfort him, he relaxed but kept his eyes on Snowseeker. Swiftstrike tried to bat Lilycloud away, she didn't budge.

"You are a disgrace to the warrior code, and to your clan!" Snowseeker spat. "You won't even kill a cat!"

"Maybe killing isn't the answer" Reedpaw mewed calmly. "We need to get back to the clan to help them. We have showed these cats what Pineclan can do, so let them go" Reedpaw ordered.

"Shadeclan! Get back to camp!" Slippaw and Swiftstrikes ears pricked. Reedpaw swayed her head toward Snowseeker.

"It's your call" Reedpaw murmured. Snowseeker grunted.

"Lilycloud, let them go" Snowseeker turned her back on Reedpaw. "Lets get back to camp"

Slippaw and Swiftstrike ran past Lilycloud. Slippaw turned his had toward Reedpaw and nodded his head in thanks. Reedpaw returned the nod and looked back at Snowseeker. "Thank you" Reedpaw mewed. Snowseeker grunted again and padded back to camp.

Once Reedpaw got back to camp, she saw exactly what she didn't want to see. Embertail, Roselight, and Rosepaw where all in the Med den with some other Breezeclan warriors. Shardpaw padded up to her.

"Reedpaw.. I tried to save Rosepaw.. She is still alive, but she may not live" Shardpaw hung his head and tears flowed down his cheeks. Reedpaw stared at Redpaw. She padded up to him a nudged him.

"Are you alright?" She asked. He nodded, but didn't talk. "Do you know what happened to Embertail?" She asked. He shook his head again.

"I am guessing it was Jawstar... He also killed Shardpaws father, Lionstorm, and maybe Rosepaw" Redpaw hung his head in shame.

"It isn't your fault" Reedpaw nudged him again for comfort. He shoved her back and padded away. Reedpaw walked toward Shardpaw. "I am sorry for your loss" She mewed.

Shardpaw looked up and gridded his teeth. "I am just happy the war is over" He mumbled.

"Nothing is over with Shadeclan. The worst thing is that Jawstar isn't the leader of Shadeclan. Sharpstar is" Gorsestar jumped onto the Fallen Willow and cats started to gather, cats from Breezeclan and Pineclan. "Embertail, Roselight, and Halfsight have passed onto Starclan" The Pineclan cats hung their heads in sorrow. "Rosepaw, Breezepaw, Echobreeze, and Tigerfur and badly wounded" Gorsestar dipped her head to Smallnight.

"Lionstorm, Songheart, Oakheart, and Graystorm have passed onto Starclan" Smallnight announced. The Breezeclan cats moaned in sorrow. One she-cat bursted out crying in the name of her mate. "Willowpaw, Goldeneyes, and Tigerstripe have been badly hurt" Smallnight sighed. Gorsestar took a step forward.

"Breezepaw had a dream last night" Gorsestar sighed. "It said these words. 'One cat will fall, two will live. They will suffer, they will pain in the worst. Only the two can be the clans last hope to survive'" Gorsestar finished.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

Rosepaw twitched her nose as she opened one eye. Shardpaw was looming in a corner. Rosepaw tried to sit up, neck ached with pain. She winced and laid back down. Shardpaw perked his ears and gazed in Rosepaws direction.

"R-Rosepaw..." Shardpaw ran up to her. "Your alive! Dawnshadow! Redpaw, Reedpaw, Gorsestar! Everyone shes alive!" Shardpaw shouted with glee. No one came. "Oh right Dawnshadow is collecting herbs and the others are guarding camp or hunting" Shardpaw gazed down at Rosepaw again.

"Hey. Shut up! i am trying to sleep" Breezepaw was in a nest with his paws over his face. "And how come you didn't shout when i woke up?" He asked.

Shardpaw just made a face to him and looked back at Rosepaw. Tears were in his eyes. Rosepaw glared at Shardpaws flank. It was cut. "Oh my. Are you alright?" She croaked.

"Who cares! All that matters is that your alive" Shardpaw laid down next to her and wrapped his tail around her. The warmth of it was amazing. "Go back to sleep, my love" Shardpaw licked Rosepaws ear. Rosepaw put her head between her paws and shut her eyes.

Once Rosepaw awoke she saw so many cats around her. Snowseeker, Birdwing, Gorsestar, Brokenheart, Redpaw, Reedpaw, and so many more.

"I told you she woke up" Shardpaw purred. Brokenheart ran up to her and piled her with licks.

"Your alright!" Redpaw and Reedpaw jumped with happiness.

"Aham" Gorsestar padded up to Rosepaw. "That was a bad cut you had on your neck. Your lucky to survive. We have terrible news. Embertail, your father, died" Gorsestar dipped her head.

"I know.." Rosepaw sat up straight with the help of Shardpaw. "It was Jawstar" Rosepaw told the whole story. Cats gasped in horror once she told them about how Jawstar killed Embertail. How blood trickled down his whiskers as he hit the cold ground; Jawstar looming over him. "And that's it" Rosepaw finished.

"Rosepaw... We also have _one _other thing we have to tell you" Gorsestar puffed out her chest. "Breezeclan caught Streamclan and Shadeclan working together. We think it is time to untie the clans. Breezeclan and Pineclan as one" Gorsestar gazed at Smallnight.

"We accept. At the next gathering Bravestar will be fit enough to come. So we will announce it to the clans" Smallnight flicked her tail. "Breezeclan will meet you at sunhigh near the border. We will bring our kits, elders, queens, apprentices, and warriors. Have a patrol ready for us" Smallnight gathered her clan and padded toward the gorse tunnel. "Don't disappoint me Gorsestar"

Shardpaw nuzzled Rosepaw a good-bye and padded with his deputy. Rosepaw sighed and glared at Gorsestar. "How many cats died?" Rosepaw asked.

Gorsestar ruffed her fur and shifted her paws. "Three have passed on" Gorsestar walked out of the den and gazed back at Rosepaw. "I see you and Shardpaw have a thing going on" She purred. "Be happy we are uniting" Gorsestar padded away, leaving Rosepaw behind.

"Shes a little tense" Breezepaw mewed. He was looking into Rosepaws eyes. "Hmph. Weird. You have red eyes" He observed. Rosepaw ducked back into her moss nest. Breezepaw just shuffled his paws and went back to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

Reedpaw gazed down at her sleeping sister, still wondering about Slippaw and Swiftstrike.

"Reedpaw" Snowseeker poked her head in the Med den. "Gorsestar would like to talk to you" Snowseeker glared at Reedpaw one last time before leaving the den.

Reedpaw sighed and licked Rosepaws ear. She got up and padded toward her leaders den. Once Reedpaw got to the entrance, she took a deep breath. Reedpaw poked her head in. "Gorsestar, you wanted to talk to me"

"Yes, come in" Gorsestar sat up straight and shifted her paws. "Now Snowseeker tells me you didn't kill a apprentice when told to do so" Gorsestar looked deep into Reedpaws eyes. "You must follow your mentors orders"

"I don't think killing is right" Reedpaw meowed. Her eyes gazing at Gorsestar, and the entrance to her den.

"No one cares on what you think is right! Orders are orders! You must follow them" Now Gorsestar was circling Reedpaw.

"Well maybe orders have to change" Reedpaw flicked her tail and curled it around her paws. Gorsestar looked taken back.

"That's it! You earned yourself a punishment" Gorsestar walked out of her den and padded back in. Suddenly Boulderpaw came in. He sat down and gazed at Reedpaw.

"Now, both of you have commuted a crime against the warrior code. Reedpaw" Reedpaw glared at Gorsestar. "I want you to kill him" Boulderpaws eyes widened, he bolted for the exit of Gorsestars den. Snowseeker and Lilycloud blocked his way.

Snowseeker and Lilycloud grabbed his scruff and pulled him to the center of the clearing. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join by the Fallen Willow for a meeting" Cats from both clans joined. "Good now, Boulderpaw is being exiled. For killing his own clanmate! Roseheart will be missed"

Badgerstripe took a step forward "It was him? You killed my love!" Badgerstripe ran toward Boulderpaw. He was held back by some Breezeclan warriors.

Reedpaw knew Boulderpaw did no such thing. And now she had to kill him for nothing. "Reedpaw will do the honers to kill this murderer" A sly smile showed across Gorsestars face.

Reedpaw took a step forward. "Let the battle begin!" Gorsestar yowled. Boulderpaw gazed at Reedpaw with plead. Reedpaw leaped at him, she hooked her claws into his scruff and threw him into a tree. He hit it with a _thump_. Reedpaw ran toward him and knocked him off his paws. She dug her claws into his underbelly and tripped him to the ground.

"Finish him" Gorsestar mewed.

Reedpaw hesitated. She leaned closer to him and whispered into his ear "You will be going to a better place. There will be food, warmth, love and care for you. Please forgive me" Reedpaw looked away as she sunk her claws into his throat. Cats cheered in glee seeing him dead. Roselight bursted out crying in the sight of her dead son.

Reedpaw turned around and padded away. Her blood stained claws glistened in the moonlight as she headed for the Apprentice den. She curled her tail around her and shut her eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright, i know this is sad, i know this is suspenseful. But, it is romance too! I need ideas though! I AM STUCK. People are also saying i need to make them longer. What needs to be longer... The fighting, the saddness, the pain? What people, WHAT!?**

**Chapter 16**

Redpaw padded into the camp. Prey filled his jaws and he set it on the fresh-kill pile. Birdwing padded to him. Her eyes full of joy.

"Guess what" She mewed. Redpaw perked his ears. "Your final hunt is about to come! After that, you will be a warrior!" Birdwing sat down next to him and gave his ear a lick.

Redpaw stared at her wide eyed. "Y-your kidding" He stuttered. Birdwing shook her head. Redpaw leaped for joy. He bolted to Rosepaw and Reedpaw to tell them.

Rosepaw looked at him and grinned. Breezeclan warriors were all over camp. Redpaw almost knew all of them. Shardpaw was next to her. His eyes narrowed and curled his tail around Rosepaw defensively as Redpaw sat down.

"He is my brother. He won't attack me" Rosepaw purred and gave Shardpaw a lick on the ear. He gazed down at her and gave a lick back. Redpaw rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Our assessment is tomorrow" Redpaw gave his paw a lick and started grooming himself. "To bad Shardpaws isn't"

Shardpaw bit back a hiss "Hmph. To be honest, it was yesterday" Redpaw stopped grooming. "I'm going to be a warrior tomorrow" Shardpaw grinned at Redpaw; Redpaw glared at him back.

"To bad Rosepaw will miss it" Redpaw chuckled and gazed at his sister.

"Nope" Rosepaw stood up. "Willowlight has said ours assessment will be at Moondown. Shardpaws warrior ceremony will be at Sunhigh" Rosepaw nuzzled Shardpaw as he licked her cheek. Redpaw got up and padded away.

_Gross _He thought _I will never get a mate, ever! _Redpaw padded to Reedpaw. "Our warrior assessment is tomorro-"

"Yea yea yea its tomorrow i know" Reedpaw turned her back on him. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when it is time to go to the gathering" Reedpaw headed for the Apprentice den.

Redpaw snorted. What was up with his sisters today? Why were they so mad at him? Redpaw flattened his ears on his head.

* * *

Redpaw nudged Reedpaw awake. Reedpaw hissed at him then padded away. Redpaw made a face at her before she could see. Rosepaw and Shardpaw had their tail intertwined together. Redpaw snorted again. But he was happy that his sister was happy.

Redpaw saw the Oak Tree and jumped for joy. He ran up and saw Streamclan and Shadeclan warriors at the bottom.

"Hi" Redpaw jumped. "Oh sorry! I really am, i didn't mean to scare you" Redpaw turned around and saw a black she-cat. "I'm Lightpaw" She meowed. Lightpaw gazed at him for awhile. Redpaw looked into her eyes. They where a beautiful hazel.

"Wow" Redpaw purred.

"What?" Lightpaw blushed. She sat down and curled her tail around her paws.

_Don't be creepy, don't be creepy _"Your eyes remind me of mud" Redpaws eyes widened. _Fox dug, you moron! _To Redpaws surprise, Lightpaw giggled.

"Your eyes remind me of a leaf" Lightpaw smiled and did the kitty eyes. Redpaw pushed her away and laughed.

"What clan are you in?" _Idiot! She is obviously from Breezeclan. She smells like it!_

"Breezeclan. And i am guessing your from Pineclan?" She guessed. Redpaw nodded and Lightpaw purred.

"OOOOOOOOOOO! Redpaws in looove!" Shardpaw shoved Redpaw toward Lightpaw. Redpaw pinned his ears on his head. He was about to argue when Lightpaw mewed.

"You little pest! Can't apprentices just talk for once! My Starclan! No wonder why only one cat likes you! You little noisy fox dug. Get lost!" Lightpaw didn't seem mad, but calm. Rosepaw laughed at her mate and nudged him aside.

Redpaw gazed at Lightpaw and purred. "I would love to see you more. Maybe sometime we can share prey together" Redpaw pleaded.

Lightpaw brushed her tail on his fur. "I would love to" Redpaw grinned. Right before he was about to walk away. Lightpaw licked him on the ear and ran off.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

Rosepaw felt Shardpaws fur against hers as they sat together at the gathering. Shardpaw leaned closer to her.

"What do you think Streamclan and Shadeclan have to say about this?" Shardpaw asked. He shuffled his paws.

Rosepaw shrugged. "Maybe they will give up. Or tell us more about Jawstar" Shardpaw narrowed his eyes in the name. Rosepaw just licked his ears and leaned closer to him.

Gorsestar leaped onto the Ledge; so did the other leaders. Rosepaw looked up at them, her eyes gleaming. Gorsestar took a step forward.

"Pineclan and Breezeclan have united against Streamclan and Shadeclan. We have had enough deaths and wounds. It is time to end this once and for all" Gorsestar sunk her claws into the soggy mud.

In the shadows, Jawstar came out. "Shadeclans leader and deputy have passed onto Starclan. I am the knew leader. And we are not Shadeclan and Streamclan anymore. We are Darkclan. We will rule the forest, and eliminate everyone of you mouse-brains that try to stop us" Jawstar bristled his fur and growled.

Brightstar of Streamclan stepped forward. "Jawstar is right. I am not Brightstar anymore, i am Brightsoul of Darkclan. I am Darkclans deputy" Brightsoul took a step back.

Bravestar of Breezeclan ran forward. "This is madness! But if it is a war you want it is a war you get! We are Skyclan! I am Braveheart and Gorsestar is our leader" Braveheart glanced at his deputy in plead that she agreed.

Smallnight gridded her teeth but didn't say a word. Badgerstripe looked overwhelmed. He unsheathed his claws. Rosepaw sat closer to Shardpaw. She knew how to defend herself, she just liked to make Shardpaw feel strong. Shardpaw gazed into her red eyes.

"Its going to be alright" He licked her cheek and curled his tail around her. Rosepaw felt better knowing he was protective.

"Skyclan! We are leaving" Gorsestar looked back at Jawstar. "We will be waiting"

**I need their warrior names! I need Shardpaws, Foxpaws, Lightpaws, Reedpaws, Redpaws, Rosepaws, Breezepaws, Fallenpaws, Hopepaws, Wishpaws, Sharppaws, Twigpaws, and Trustpaws...**

**SORRY i know its a lot. You dont need to do them all, you can do one, two, three, etc. **

**Thanks peebles!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok i got their warrior names! I LOVE Shardpaws ^.^ **

**Chapter 18**

Reedpaw narrowed her eyes at Jawstar. She knew he couldn't see her, that was thee idea. Reedpaw crept toward him, eyes narrowed and claws unsheathed.

"Hey Reedpaw!" Slippaw came from the shadows. "What where you stalking?"

Reedpaw teased. "A mouse" she spat. Reedpaw turned around and padded away.

"Wait up! Just because i am in Darkclan doesn't mean i don't want to still be friends" Slippaw sat down and waited or Reedpaw to reply. When Reedpaw turned around she saw that Slippaw had his ear flattened and eyes narrowed. "Unless you do"

"Save it mouse-brain, i saved you once, don't make me save you again because you made a tom mad by your words" Reedpaw flicked her tail. "Stop getting yourself into things you can't handle"

Slippaw purred and grinned. "Well then whats the fun in that? And it wouldn't be fun without you" Slippaw curled his tail around her.

Reedpaws ears narrowed and she shoved him away. "Are you kidding me! Your acting like a kit! Skyclan wants nothing to do with Darkclan but war! And your trying to whoo me?" Reedpaw bared her teeth.

"_Trying _to whoo you. Not in complete whooing mode yet" Slippaw chuckled. Reedpaw spat at him and padded toward her clan.

Reedpaw saw Redpaw and Rosepaw with their _friends _i guess you could call them. Reedpaw hated the word mates. She _Hated_ it. Braveheart gazed down at Reedpaw. He smiled.

"I didn't know you could be that tough" Reedpaw meowed.

"A deputy has his limits. And so should a apprentice" Braveheart padded away leaving Reedpaw in the dust.

* * *

Once Reedpaw was back at the camp; she went into the apprentice den, she curled her tail around her so it would touch her nose. She fell asleep.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me in front of the Fallen Willow for a clan meeting" All the cats in Skyclan padded up and sat down.

"We have ten knew warriors today" Gorsestar yowled. Everyone bursted into mews about to ten knew warriors. "Shardpaw, please step forward"

Shardpaw took a step forward and waited.

"Shardpaw, your mentor died in battle with Shadeclan. Starclan honers you with bravery. From this moment on, you name will be Shardfang" Shardfang held his head high and proud.

Rosepaw ran up to him and covered him in licks for joy. Shardfang wrapped his head around her neck.

Reedpaw thought of Slippaw. She smiled in the thought, then shook it away. Reedpaw got up and congratulated all the knew warriors. Foxwhisker, Breezefall, Falleneye, Hopesoul, Wishclaw, Sharpstrike,Trustheart, Twigfur, and Lightheart.

All the cats tryed to shout their names i joy but it just sounded like a bunch of names going everywhere. Reedpaw laughed at the fail of the names.

Foxwhisker padded up to Reedpaw. "Hey" He looked back at his friends then into Reedpaws eyes. He looked breath taken. "Awesome, your eyes, are awesome"

"Have fun watching the camp tonight" Reedpaw hit him with her tail as she padded away.

Snowseeker, Birdwing, and Willowlight where waiting for Reedpaw, Redpaw, and Rosepaw for their assessment.

"Ready. Set. HUNT!" Rosepaw shot off. Reedpaw was at her heels followed by Redpaw.

"Ok i will get near the Oak Tree. Reedpaw you go to Snake Hollow. Rosepaw you go to the river" Redpaw meowed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok, before i start this chapter, i just wanna say... You will be mad at me XD It was requested, so i did it. I am sorry, but... just read..**

**Chapter 19**

Redpaw ran to the Oak Tree. He had already caught two mice and a bird. He knew he would be a warrior in no time. Redpaw skidded across a sand bar and dropped into a hunters crouch. His tail swayed side to side as he spotted a rabbit.

Redpaw pounced on it and killed it with a swift bite to the neck. Blood filled his jaws when he picked it up. Redpaw padded back to where he barred his prey.

Redpaw was satisfied and perked his ears for more prey. Nothing. Redpaw grunted and padded toward the Oak Tree. Its leaves glistened in the sunlight. Redpaw purred. It kinda reminded him of Lightheart. Her eyes where the color of the tree.

Redpaw smiled in the thought and sat down next to the Oak.

"Lightheart, i have something to say" Redpaw practiced on the tree. "I really like you. And it is fine if you still want to be friends! But" Redpaw sighed. "I love you. Now i know how my sister feels around Shardfang" Redpaw leaned against the tree. "Will you be my mate...?"

Redpaw nodded to himself. "That's the way i am going to say it" Redpaw grabbed his prey and started to pad away.

_Crack!_

Redpaw dropped his prey and scented the air. Redpaws tail bristled. Darkclan. Redpaw leaped onto the Oak Tree and waited. He didn't make a sound. Redpaw held his breath waiting for the Darkclan warriors to pass.

"Now what are you doing in a tree?" A set of teeth dug into Redpaws scruff. Redpaw yowled in surprise. The teeth threw him off the tree and Redpaw hit the cold ground.

"Ugh..." Redpaw lifted his head slowly seeing Jawstar padding up to him. His eyes narrowed screaming for kill.

"Redpaw!" Lightheart leaped from a bush and stood in front of Redpaw, and Jawstar. Jawstar smiled. His teeth red and smelled of crow-food. Darkclan warriors slid from rocks and trees. Their eyes full of hunger for kill.

Lightheart glanced at him. Her eyes showed fear. Redpaw stood up. "Go" Redpaw nudged her away. "I love you" Lightheart had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Go. Be safe"

"I love you to Redpaw" Lightheart barred her muzzle into is flank. Tears soaked his pelt. Redpaw looked back at her.

"I wish i had kits with you. They would be perfect" Redpaw nudged her away again. "Some lucky tom will have to honer to be your mate"

"Enough of this! Darkclan, kill him" Jawstar yowled. The Darkclan warriors charged. Lightheart was still standing next to Redpaw.

"GO!" Redpaw hit her out of the way as a tom tried to bite at her. Claws ripped Redpaws fur. Teeth dug into his neck and legs. There was nothing he could do but wait. Wait for his death to come and hope Lightheart was out of harms way.

The last thing Redpaw could see was a tom hit him aside and dig his claws into Redpaws neck. That was the end, Redpaw knew it. He hit the ground like it was slow motion and gazed at the Darkclan warriors. They were backing away. Redpaw shut his eyes and darkness rippled over him.

Redpaw opened his eyes and saw Embertail, and Icekit. Icekit was Redpaws dead sister. Redpaw ran and hugged Embertail. Tears filling his eyes.

"Will Lightheart be alright?" He asked. Embertail looked down at him.

"Why don't you look"

Bright colored flashed before Redpaw. He saw the Oak Tree. Then his dead body. Lightheart was over it, crying. Redpaws heart melted in the sight. He padded up to her.

"I will be waiting for you my love, until then. Believe" Lighthearts ears pricked.

"Believe" She repeated. Lightheart unsheathed one claw and brought it to her neck. "I believe" Lightheart slit her throat and fell to the ground.

Redpaw shrieked in the sight of his mate fall to death. Just then, Redpaw felt fur next to his. Lightheart was next to him. Her eyes glittering in the stars.

**I know I know... WHY! The reason is because he had to die and i didn't want him to be alone.. I guess that's kinda nice of me XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

Rosepaw ran faster and faster threw the forest. She felt like her paws weren't there and she was flying. Rosepaw giggled as she ran, her fur flowing in the wind.

"Hmm..." Rosepaw scented the air and perked her ears. The rushing of the stream was roaring. Rosepaw couldn't hear a thing. Rosepaw grunted and scented the air again. Mouse and a vole!

Rosepaw dropped into a hunters crouch and padded slowly toward the scent. She unsheathed her claws quietly and slowly. Her eyes narrowed as she moved in. Rosepaw licked her lips one last time before she pounced on the mouse. The vole slipped from her paws but she still had the mouse.

Rosepaw dug a hole in the cold ground and dropped the mouse in it. Rosepaw knew it was almost leafbare, she would have to catch more prey, cats would get sick and may die. Rosepaw shivered in the thought of death. Hopefully Reedpaw and Redpaw would be alright. Rosepaw knew they would. They could handle anything.

After a few moments, Rosepaw had caught a vole, bird, and two mice. Rosepaw purred in the sight of it.

"Your going to need some help carrying all of that" Shardfang and Willowlight came out of a bush. Shardfang purred at Rosepaw. He picked up the vole and the bird. Rosepaw grabbed one mouse and Willowlight snatched the other.

Shardfang and Rosepaw leaned closer together as they padded along. Rosepaw stopped and glanced at Willowlight.

"Are we going to met up with Redpaw and Reedpaw?" She asked.

"Yes" Willowlight sat down. "They should be here soon"

Rosepaw curled her tail around her paws and waited. Shardfang paced around Rosepaw. Rosepaw glanced at him at times before looking in the distance, waiting for her siblings.

Once Rosepaw saw Reedpaw and Snowseeker in the distance. She sat up and smiled at her, Shardfang stopped pacing and sat down next to Rosepaw.

Reedpaw grunted. "Wheres Redpaw?" She asked. Her eyes narrowed and claws sheathed. Reedpaw glared at Rosepaw. Waiting for her answer.

"We don't know yet, we are still waiting" Rosepaws heart was pouncing and almost falling out of her chest. Where was he? Was he hurt? Rosepaw had to find out.

"Well I'm not that patient" Reedpaw unsheathed her claws and dug them into the ground and narrowed her eyes. Rosepaw teased. Shardfang flattened his ears and lightly hissed.

"You touch her you die. I don't care if you are her sister" Shardfang spat. He got up and circled Rosepaw. Rosepaw stood up.

"You know what Reedpaw. I have had enough of this non seance. It's about time someone puts you in your place" Rosepaw unsheathed her claws. Reedpaw pinned her ears to the back of her head.

"You dare challenge me?" Reedpaw unsheathed her claws. Rosepaw glared at her sister calmly. Her eyes full of anger and companion.

Rosepaw nudged Shardfang back. "I can fight my battles" Rosepaw flexed her claws and glared at her sister. Reedpaw cracked her neck and glared back. Rosepaw leaped at Reedpaw and hooked her claws into her sisters flank and rolled backward sending Reedpaw flying. Reedpaw got up and snarled at Rosepaw.

Shardfang had a surprised look on his face as he watched Rosepaw. His eyes darted back and forth as he watched.

Reedpaw swiped out a unsheathed paw and clawed Rosepaws neck. I trickle of blood hit the ground and Rosepaw narrowed her eyes in anger. Rosepaw leaped at Reedpaw again. This time she hooked her claws into her sisters neck and pinned her to the ground.

"Is this what you want?!" Rosepaw spat into Reedpaw face. "Blood! Terror! No hope?! Is this what you live for?! Pain! Cruelty! Anger!?" Rosepaw clawed Reedpaw face and got off of her. "I am sick of all of this. And if you keep it up, then your not my sister" Rosepaw turned her back on Reedpaw and started padding away.

"Rosepaw..." Shardfang pleaded.

"No" Rosepaw ran away and headed toward the Oak Tree. Redpaw was there. She could talk to him.

Once Rosepaw reached the Oak she searched for her brother.

"Redpaw?" Rosepaw padded around more and spotted Lightheart dead body. Rosepaw ran to her, her heart beating like a drum as she did. "L-Lightheart?" Rosepaw looked at the ground horrified. When she looked back up, the worst feeling came. Redpaw...

Rosepaws heart stopped. She was stunned to her paws and couldn't move. Redpaw had a pool of blood around him, his fur soaked into it. Then Rosepaw noticed at Lightheart was almost next to Redpaw. They died together. Once Rosepaw got back the feelings in her paws she ran to Redpaw, almost tripping over her paws.

"Redpaw?" Silence. "Redpaw! Wake up! This isn't funny!" Rosepaw smacked his head. It was cold and lifeless. "Redpaw!" Rosepaw collapsed into his fur. Her muzzle digging into his flank and salty tears flowed down her cheeks like a waterfall.

"Rosepaw, I'm sorr-" Reedpaw stopped in her tracks once she saw Redpaw. "Oh my Starclan"

Rosepaw glared at her. "It was you! You killed your own brother!" Rosepaw charged at her. Claws fully unsheathed and ready to sink into her flesh.

"Rosepaw no!" Shardfang hit her away before she got to Reedpaw. Reedpaw took a few steps back before running away. "Geez, what is up with your family and running away" Shardfang got up and lifted Rosepaw to her paws. He smiled and looked over her shoulder. His smiled faded and padded up to Redpaw. "Oh no..." Shardfang grabbed Redpaws scruff. "Grab Lighthearts" He mumbled.

Rosepaw snatched Lighthearts and Shardfang and Rosepaw dragged them back to camp.

Gasps came from dens and Brokenheart screeched in the sight of her dead son. "Why Starclan? WHY! Why do you hate me?!" Brokenheart fell to the ground and sobbed. Rosepaw fought back tears when she dropped Lighthearts body. Braveheart and Gorsestar came out of the leaders den.

"Jawstar" Braveheart mewed. Gorsestar jumped to the Fallen Willow and yowled. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Fallen Willow for a clan meeting!" Cats of Skyclan joined and waited. "Two warriors have passed today from Darkclan" Gorsestar croaked. "Lightheart and Red_flame _have joined Starclan. And may they watch over us on this crises" Gorsestar jumped off of the Willow and stalked into her den.

"Huh" Shardfang puffed out his chest. "He finally got his warrior name"

"Yeah" Rosepaw shuffled her paws. "Redflame"


	22. Authors note

**Hey peebles i have an announcement! A very good friend of our family has passed away and i haven't been writing a lot because of it.** **So that's why but i also have another announcement.**

**I will be answering any questions you peebles have from now on! So get those reviews in! I will be waiting :D Thanks for reading! Bai!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you so much for all the 'im sorrys' and 'i hope your doing fine and take your times!' It really helps when i read them to my family. Also sence i haven't updated in a long time, i have decided to do a extra long chapter! I hope everyone enjoys!**

**Answers to reviews!:**

**Shimmerstar1212- No he didn't because this is only temporary!**

**Smartblueladybug- Thank you so much!**

**MoonbeamMidnight- I will do a role for one of the apprentices, i just haven't figured out yet!**

**Chapter 21**

Reedpaw paced around her dead brothers body impatiently. Waiting for something, anything. Reedpaw finally sat down and glared at his body. Reedpaw couldn't bare the sight and tears trickled down her cheeks. Thunder boomed in the distance and rain started to go heavy. Reedpaws pelt got soaked within seconds. The lightning made a ear splintering sound that made Reedpaw's ears go flat. Rosepaw padded out from the apprentice den and sat next to her sister.

"You might get sick out here in the rain." Rosepaw meowed, her pelt streaming with warmth and her red eyes twinkling as they always did. Reedpaw looked away from her sister and narrowed her eyes. Rosepaw sighed and got up. Shardfang was yowling at her in the distance. "I have to go" Rosepaw whispered. "Come in the den before you get sick." As Rosepaw padded away, Braveheart came out of the deputy's den and sat down next to Reedpaw.

"You know" He started. "I have lost a brother before. His name was Flamestorm" Braveheart gazed down at Reedpaw. "I know it is hard to lose one. But remember, you still have Rosepaw, and your mother. I don't have anyone" Braveheart croaked out the last four words. His eyes tearing up; he squinted his eyes so the tears wouldn't fall. "You need to be brave"

"I am brave!" Reedpaw snapped at him.

"I never doubted you" Braveheart straightened up. "But sometimes, you don't need to act brave, but to become brave" Braveheart stood up and was about to pad away when Reedpaw put her paw on his tail. That made Braveheart jerk his head around and glare at Reedpaw.

"What do you mean you don't have any family? You must have someone" Reedpaw let go of his tail and gazed at him. She tried to make her eyes shine the way Rosepaw did, but by the look on Bravehearts reaction Reedpaw thought she didn't have the talent. Braveheart simply smiled at her and nudged her away.

"Get some rest. Tomorrow i will tell you the story" Braveheart whispered. Reedpaw got up and padded away. _Don't act, be brave._ Reedpaw kept thinking in her mind as she drifted off into darkness.

Reedpaw looked up and saw a bright white light. She got up and scented the air, a familiar scent overwhelmed her. Redflame! Sure enough Redflame was standing in front of Reedpaw.

"Redflame!" Reedpaw screeched. Her heart was pounding with joy! He was alive! Unless, this was a dream. Redflame smiled at her and flicked his tail meaning to sit. Reedpaw did as she was instructed. Redflame sat down next to her and smiled. His red fur was like a flame in the sun.

"It is nice to see you again, Reedpaw" Redflame curled his tail around his paws. "I see you have found a knew friend"

Reedpaw was curious. "What friend?" She asked.

"Slippaw" Redflame answered. Reedpaw was taken back.

"That flea-bitten fur ball of a sorry excuse for a Darkclan warrior?" Reedpaw bared her teeth. "I have no such friend"

Redflame looked calmly at his sister. "Then this isn't a reminder?" Redflame gazed into a puddle of clear water. The water started to show images of the past and Slippaw and Reedpaw! They where in the battle with Shadeclan and Streamclan. Reedpaw was standing by Slippaw while Snowseeker was about to kill him. The image faded and Redflame gazed up at his sister.

"So?" Reedpaw was still looking into the puddle. "I saved him, big whop"

Redflame was glaring at her now. "Your little friend has told Darkclan" Reedpaws ears went flying up. Her fur was pricked. "Now look" Reedpaw gazed into the puddle again. This time it was the present. Slippaw was in a stalking position. He was alone, but on Skyclan territory!

"I must warn the clan!" Reedpaw started hitting herself. "Wake up! Wake up!" Reedpaw finally hit herself hard enough that she woke to a start. It was still storming outside. Suddenly, a black coat entered the camp. Reedpaw bolted out of the den and slammed the black furred cat to the ground.

"Stop!" Slippaw kicked her off and looked at her, he looked scared. "They are after me! Please help!" Slippaw pleaded. Reedpaw stood there studded before running into Gorsestars den. Reedpaw told her about Slippaw and Gorsestar woke up some of the warriors and two apprentices.

Gorsestar padded up to Slippaw. "What is your business?" Gorsestar asked. Slippaw was shivering in fear. Then he stopped. He glanced at Reedpaw and mouthed the words _run. _Reedpaw started to back away, he was scaring her.

"My business is to attack!" Darkclan warriors spilled into the camp. Reedpaw jumped back with surprise and ran into the apprentice den.

"Rosepaw wake up!" Reedpaw yowled. Reedpaw started smacking her sister awake.

"W-what?" Rosepaw stammered. Reedpaw told her about Darkclan. Rosepaw sprang to her paws. Shardfang was in the den within two heart beats.

"Come on!" Shardfang screamed. His eyes full of worry.

Reedpaw, Rosepaw, and Shardfang blew through warriors of Darkclan and out of the camp. They ran up the hill and toward the Streamclan border. Reedpaw felt bad leaving her clanmates. But it was the only way.

"Come on, over the stepping stones" Shardfang let Rosepaw go first. Rosepaw went one step at a time, being at careful as she could. Shardfang went behind her, then Reedpaw. The rocks where mossy and slippery. The river roared beneath them. Reedpaw shivered and went one paw at a time like her sister.

"Ahh!" Shardfang slipped into the water. His claws unsheathed and sinking into some of the moss on the rock. Rosepaw screamed and Reedpaw grabbed his scruff. He was to heavy for her! Rosepaw grabbed Reedpaw but let go. Reedpaw was into the cold river, water filled her lungs as she sank like a rock in the freezing river. Shardfangs head popped out of the water and went back down. Rosepaw leaped off the rocks and onto the shore. She started running after them.

Reedpaw knew this was it. She closed her eyes and waited. Suddenly teeth sank into the scruff and dragged her out of the water. Shardfang was already out and coughing up water. Reedpaw did the same as she gazed up at the cat that saved her life. There where three cats. Apprentices just like Reedpaw and Rosepaw.

"Hello i am Gingerpaw" Said a pale ginger tom, his eye where beautiful pale blue.

"And I'm Ocelotpaw" Said a golden she-cat. Her pelt had black splotches and her eyes where a grass green.

"Last of all, i am Honeypaw" A brown she-cat stepped out of the shadows. She had a white tipped tail and green eyes like her sisters.

"We are from Streamclan"

**Yay i finally added in Streamclan apprentices! You happy XD I hope you peebles liked the chapter! It took me alwhile! I am planning on somthing very big the next chapter! So keep reading! Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24

**There are no questions so i will get to the chapter!**

**Chapter 22**

Rosepaw gazed at the apprentices. Gingerpaw was starring at Reedpaw and Ocelotpaw was looking into Rosepaws eyes.

"You got a problem?" Shardfang walked in between Ocelotpaw and Rosepaw.

"Uh-No-I-" Ocelotpaw stuttered.

Rosepaw flattened her ears. "Shardfang! You dare talk to a cat that just saved your life and you treat her with such disrespect?" Rosepaw spat at him. Shardfang looked taken back.

"But I was just protecting you.." Shardfang took a step back.

"You know very well i can handle myself" Rosepaw got into his face. "I don't need my mate to look after me for one-million moons! I don't need you!" Rosepaw screamed at him. Rosepaw thought she sounded meaner than she meant. Shardfang dropped his head low and padded behind Rosepaw.

Rosepaw lifted her chin and sat down. "Thank you for helping us" She mewed.

"Your eyes are red" Honeypaw observed. Rosepaw narrowed her eyes.

"We must get back to our clan, i fell terrible fleeing like we did" Rosepaw told the apprentices. Rosepaw turned around and started padding away. "Oh one more thing, is there anyway across the river avoiding the stepping stones?" Rosepaw asked as she gazed queasily at Shardfang.

"Oh course" Gingerpaw was still gazing at Reedpaw. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt" Gingerpaw meowed. Reedpaw blushed a little as she walked past him, her busy tail curled around his neck as she padded toward Honeypaw.

"Lead the way" She mewed.

_Weird. _Thought Rosepaw. _Reedpaw never acts like this. _

Shardfang hung his head as the six cats walked toward the bridge. Rosepaws heart was almost falling out of her chest as she thought about the battle ahead of them. Suddenly a flash went across Rosepaws eyes and next thing she knew she was looking into Redflames eyes.

"Redflame?" Rosepaw asked. "I'm not sleeping. A-am i dead?" Rosepaw took a step back.

"No" Redflame mewed. "But beware my sister" Redflame narrowed his eyes. "_Beware of the claws that catch. The teeth that bite. The stealth they own. The hearts they have. Beware my sister. Of the dangers ahead of you. Beware of those you love, of those who care. Beware my sister. Beware."_

Another flash appeared and Rosepaw was walking with the apprentices again. Shardfang looked at Rosepaw.

"You ok?" He asked. "You look shooken up"

"N-no" Rosepaw stammered. "I'm fine"


	25. Chapter 25

**Questions!**

MoonbeamMidninght: Maybe...

**Chapter 23**

Rosepaw felt the wind on her face as they waited for battle. As they got closer to Skyclan territory, Rosepaw heard ear splitting screeches and yowls ahead. Shardfang stepped closer to Rosepaw as they got closer. Rosepaw could feel Shardfangs muscles ripple, she rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Reedpaw! Look ou-" Gingerpaw screech was cut off by a cat landing on Reedpaws shoulders. Gingerpaw leaped at the warrior and batted him off.

"Gingerpaw? What are you doing! They are the enemy!" The warrior spat at Gingerpaw.

"Not in my world" Gingerpaw stood in front of Reedpaw, the way Shardfang did. Reedpaw pinned her ears to her head. Then, she relaxed. Rosepaw was impressed on the way Reedpaw was acting.

The warrior hissed at the six apprentices and ran off. Reedpaw looked astonished that Gingerpaw acted that way. Reedpaw stood up shaking and gazed at Gingerpaw.

"We must leave" Gingerpaw mewed. "We don't want to hurt any other of our clanmates" Honeypaw, Ocelotpaw, and Gingerpaw turned around and padded away.

Rosepaw was still looking at Gingerpaw when they walked away. Shardfang grunted and padded toward the battle.

Once the cats got to the battle the first thing Rosepaw saw was Jawstar. Shardfang hissed and jumped at Jawstar. Shardfang sunk his claws into Jawstars neck and held it jaws there. Jawstar ripped Shardfang off and threw him to the ground like he was nothing but a mouse. SHardfang staggered to a stand.

Jawstar glared at him, then at Rosepaw. "I remember you" He meowed. "Your the fresh bate" Jawstar wasn't paying any attention to Shardfang, he was focused on Rosepaw. Reedpaw glared at him, she jumped and Jawstar hit her to the ground and pinned her. Reedpaw struggled, but never got up under Jawstars weight. Jawstar sunk his teeth into Reedpaws leg. There was a snap! Reedpaw screeched in pain. Rosepaw knew her leg was broken.

"Your turn" Jawstar lunged at Rosepaw. Rosepaw stepped aside and ran off. She knew that he would leave Reedpaw and Shardfang alone as long as she kept him running. Rosepaw was fast, but Jawstar was faster. He was catching up. Rosepaws heart was lunging. Would he get her? Was this it? Will she ever see her love again? The questions where thrumming threw her mind.

_The river!_ Rosepaw thought. She made a sharp turn and slid into the river. Water engulfed her. Jawstar leaped in after her. Rosepaw kicked her legs and kept her head above the surface. Jawstar on the other hand couldn't swim. His head bobbed from the river then went back down. Rosepaw was getting tired.

"Rosepaw!" Honeypaw grabbed her and pulled her out of the river. Ocelotpaw was about to grab Jawstar, then she didn't. Jawstar went down the river and out of sight.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! I just want to say that soon i am wrapping up the story! But if you guys ask nicely, i will make a Book 2, Pineclans ... Don't know the title yet. But i will tell you a little bit about it so you peebles can help me with the title XD**

**Chapter 24**

Reedpaw laid on the ground in agonizing pain. Her leg felt as if a badger ripped it off. Gingerpaw and Ocelotpaw ran toward Reedpaw. Shardfang was knelt down. He wasn't as hurt as Reedpaw, but needed Medicine Cat help. Gingerpaw laid down next to Reedpaw, tears in his eyes.

"I knew i shouldn't of left you," He croaked. "I am so sorry." Gingerpaw nuzzled Reedpaw a little before getting up and hung is head. Honeypaw padded toward Reedpaw, Rosepaw was with her. Rosepaw was drenched for the tip of her tail, to her nose. Shardfang ran to her and nuzzled her for warmth.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Shardfang kept asking questions as water drops fell from Rosepaws whiskers.

"Rosepaw decided to go for a swim with Jawstar" Honeypaw sat down and shuffled her paw. "A-and i might of killed Jawstar" Honeypaw hung her head.

Shardfang perked his ears. "Hes dead?" Shardfang leaped up and laughed. "Finally we can live in peace" Shardfang licked Rosepaw. "You are so brave, cunning, nice, beautiful, smart, and... And well perfect" Rosepaw smiled and licked his cheek.

"And you." Reedpaw gazed at Gingerpaw. "You are my beautiful, brave girl" Gingerpaw mewed. Reedpaw narrowed her eyes.

_Oh, no_ Rosepaw thought.

"You think that just because my leg is broke I'm your girl!? Well you have another thing comin-"

"What Reedpaw is trying to say is that, you can tolerate her." Reedpaw glared at Rosepaw.

"Now just wait a minu-"

"And that she wants to be your girl, she just can't admit it." Rosepaw sat back and waited.

"Now hold on!" Reedpaw busted. "I can love who i want, when i want, and how i want it! And i can admit it ANYday!"

"Then admit" Rosepaw grinned.

"Fine! I really like you Gingerpaw! Your nice, you saved my life, and i really like you! I don't know how to put it in words on how much i like you! Just please be my mate?" Reedpaw finally realized what Rosepaw did.

Gingerpaw looked taken back. "I-i love you to Reedpaw" Reedpaws expretion turned from i am going to likk you, to a shocked face. Reedpaw turned to Gingerpaw.

"Y-you do?" Reedpaw asked.

"If i didn't, then i wouldn't of saved you." Reedpaw giggled and licked Gingerpaws cheek.

"One rule" Reedpaw meowed.

"Anything you want."

"No kits" Reedpaw murmured. Gingerpaw looked taken back, but then softened up.

"Alright," He mewed. "No kits"


	27. Chapter 27

**I have found out the tittle!****_ Four burn_**** You will find out what the title means later on in the story. Well after this chapter, i am sad to say, this story has come to an end... *tear* I know, but cheek out the other story! i haven't done it yet, i will after this story!**

**Chapter 25**

Rosepaw helped Reedpaw back to camp and told Gorsestar about Jawstar. Gorsestar leaped onto the High Ledge and yowled. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the High Ledge for a clan meeting!" As the cats gathered, Rosepaw and Shardfang sat down next to each other and waited. "We have two knew warriors today and great news! Rosepaw and Reedpaw please come forward." Rosepaw padded forward and Gingerpaw helped Reedpaw limp. Gorsestar cleared her throat and announced. "Reedpaw, you have worked hard to become what you are today, and that is a warrior. From this moment on you will be named Reedstream. Starclan honors your for your bravery."

"Reedstream!" The clan shouted out.

"Rosepaw, you have encouraged everyone you know, your eyes show who you are, that is a true warrior. From this moment on you are now none as..." Gorsestar thought for a moment. Shardfang shifted his paws and waited. "You will be none as Rosethorn, Starclan honors you for your bravery." Gorsestar yowled in pride.

"Rosethorn! Reedstream!" The clan shouted. Rosethorn blushed and Reedstream held her head high.

"That's not all!" The clan died down and listened to Gorsestar. "Rosethorn is going to have kits in about a moon!" Gorsestar murmured and the clan yowled with joy.

"They will be the best kits in the clan!" One cat shouted.

"With Shardfangs strength and Rosethorns niceness, these kits with be the highlight of the clan!" Another cat meowed.

"Now, now! We all know it's time to split up. Bravestar, we would like to thank you, Rosethorn and Shardfang has agreed to give you one of her kits in return of our thanks." Rosethorn held her head high.

Bravestar smiled. "We thank you for the kit, but there is no need. We have our bravery and strength we need. You can keep your kit" Bravestar murmured softly. "Breezeclan! Let's go home!" Breezeclan warriors said their goodbyes and ran out of the camp.

Reedstream limped up to Rosethorn. "Your having kits?!" Reedstream was shocked. Rosethorn nodded and purred. "Congrats! I'm sure they will be beautiful!" Reedstream limped into the Medicine den and laid down.

Rosethorn nuzzled Shardfang and meowed. "Our kits will be lovely. I love you Shardfang," Rosethorn licked his cheek and smiled.

Shardfang licked the back of her ear and made his tail intertwine with his. Rosethorn leaned on Shardfang and purred. "I love you to Rosethorn." Shardfang purred and nuzzled her. Rosethorn laid her head onto Shardfangs shoulder and closed her eyes.


End file.
